brawlbustersfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash and Treat zombies
The six types of NPC zombies, which are worth two points ("slays") when killed, are Rookie Crash, Minor Crash, Major Crash, Rookie Treat, Minor Treat and Major Treat. These common, ball throwing ranged zombie types are very similar in every way. In fact, the only difference between Rookie Crashes and Rookie Treats is the name, and the same holds for Minor Crashes and Minor Treats. The first part of the name tells the level of development of the zombie and is determined by the difficulty of the game: 'Rookie' is used in easy Zombie Survival games, 'Minor' is used in normal Zombie Survival games and 'Major' is used in hard Zombie Survival and Boss Battle games. The more advanced the zombie type is, the more moves it is able to perform and the higher HP rate it has (of course). The Minor types have the extra ability to kick, and the Major types have that and also a move that is basically one of Firefighter's special attacks. Major Crashes can create barred walls (firewalls), and Major Treats can create floating projectiles (mine balls) that look like big ghastly toy teeth. The walking speed of all of these zombies is mediocre, and the HP rate is always low compared to the difficulty level. Each of these zombies appear to be dressed as a pitcher, wearing a baseball glove on his left hand, short striped pants, a yellow t-shirt and a yellow baseball cap backwards. Moreover, a big gray mask covers the whole face. All Rookie and Minor zombies a dressed exactly the same way. A Major Crash also has an armored vest on his t-shirt, three armor plates on his gloves, and the mask is different: it looks sturdier and it has some holes on it. A Major Treat does not wear armor on his chest, but he wears two big armor plates on his glove and wears a big rectangular mask that is also unique to the zombie type. The looks of Major zombies also differ at the top of the head: Major Treats seem to have small black ears sticking through the cap, while Major Crashes seem to have small cap colored horns attached to their cap, or their own horns sticking through the cap. The skin color varies among all the six zombie types the same way as it does for Jailhouse and Streaker zombies. Basic Behavior When a Crash or Treat zombie has an eye-sight on his targeted player, and the distance is not too long, the zombie will pull his right hand backwards and then throw an orange homing ball with a long violet trail. The ball also seems to have a Halloween pumpkin face on it, just like Little Leaguers' violet balls have, except that the face on the violet balls looks a bit more evil. If the orange ball hits a player, the player does not get stunned, but receives a little damage. These flying balls make recovering more difficult, and when there are lots of Minor/Treat zombies throwing balls at the same time, the player might get damaged very fast. After having thrown the ball, the zombie stands in place for a while, and then usually walks a few steps towards the targeted player before throwing another ball. In close range, Minor and Major types always use a quick and strong kick, which is hard to dodge, and throws hit players away. Moreover, at medium range, Major types always use their special attack before throwing a ball. If interrupted with a stunning attack, a Major zombie can use their special attack again before the last created wall or mine has vanished. When this happens, the old object will instantly vanish as the new one gets created. Tactics against Crash and Treat zombies As these zombies have ranged attacks, they do not form piles automatically as easily as most other zombies in Zombie Survival. However, targeted players can hide behind a corner (preferably the same for every player) to make the zombies walk to the corner and pile themselves there. This tactic is especially useful when playing Zombie Survival alone. It is also useful in the Boss Battle game mode, as you might be able to attack the boss while hiding from the Major Crash and Treat zombies behind the kiosk. Another, more popular way to get rid these zombies quickly is to simply rush to them and attack them to death while piling them with attacks as much as is useful. In the worst case, the zombies will be killed inefficiently one by one. On the other hand, when playing Zombie Survival with many players, this straight forward tactic or its hybrid with the hiding tactic is typically the fastest way to kill the Crash and Treat zombies. Big groups of Minor Crash and Treat zombies are often difficult to keep in control with melee attacks because of all the kicking that begins when you miss one of the zombies in the group. Rocker's Electric Emission attack targeted on the whole group tends to be the most efficient way to (re)gain control of such a group, while rocker's long reach primary attacks tend to to be the best way to keep the control. While Electric Carpet is often too slow to be performed in the middle of a big group of Minor zombies without the help of teammates, it can be useful in stunning the frontmost zombies in a walking group to condense it for easier control. Groups of Major zombies are even more troublesome because of the special attacks these zombies use when you are not close enough for a kick. Major Treats' mines can easily interrupt your close-range attacks used for controlling the group, letting the whole group free again. Major Crash groups easily spawn a huge number of walls that blocks all of your attacks for a while. The walls will also hit you if you cannot destroy them all in time and you stay in front of them. Considering this, one should pay extra attention into not letting groups of Major zombies use their special attacks. In the case Major Treats get to spawn some mines, you can usually destroy them all at once by letting them hit you (while you are evading). Dashing by the group of mines in order to distract them all and get rid off them without getting hit usually does not work, as there are so many mines coming from different locations and some of the zombies might be able to kick you while you are dashing by. A big group of walls is usually even worse: it can be so slow and difficult to remove alone that you probably had better either get some help from your team mates, or run behind a (new) corner and retry there. Category:NPC Zombies